1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration actuator, and to a lens barrel and camera provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration actuator utilizes expansion and contraction of a piezoelectric body to generate progressive oscillation waves at a driving surface of an elastic body, elliptical motions are produced at the driving surface by the progressive waves, and a moving element that is in pressure contact with wave peaks of the elliptical motions is driven (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H1-17354). This vibration actuator is characterized by having high torque even at low speeds of rotation. Therefore, when it is mounted in a driving device, there are advantages in that gears may be omitted, gear noise is eliminated, and positioning accuracy may be improved.